Life Is One COMPLICATED Riddle
by CrazyHalf-Blood31
Summary: Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Who wouldn't be excited? Watch as Dylan & Jude fall into a world from a book, and they decide to save Harry Potter a whole lot of trouble. Tom/OC
1. Chapter 1  Transported

**Okay. So, I guess I haven't been doing much, and I know, whoever has read my other stories is probably disappointed, and is going to give me shit I don't need. [Looking at the anonymous, "Wow"] So, I'm going to make this story, and I'm teetering on deleting my others or not. I highly doubt I will, but I might delete some. So, that was a quick announcement, and here's the story. Enjoy. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, Schoolastic, and Warner Bros. Inc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Is One COMPLICATED Riddle. - Chapter One - <strong>

Dylan squealed, as of now, she was flipping out. Her and her family, including her cousin, also a girl, Jude, had just arrived at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter in Florida.

"EEEEEEPPP!" She squealed, pointing. "OLLIVANDERS! HONEYDUKES! THE THREE BROOMSTICKS! HOGWARTS! OH, GOD. I'M GONNA FAINT!" Dylan jumped around, her Gryffindor raglan bouncing up, her combat boots hitting the ground loudly, and her dirty blonde hair swishing back and fourth.

"Please don't." Jude said. "You're causing a scene." Dylan stopped, pondering on what a passerby would think of a sixteen year old girl jumping around and squealing. Of course she had done it back in New York, whilst waiting for Justin Bieber in front of Macy's.

Dylan pouted. "No I'm not. Why aren't you freaking out?" Jude smiled. "I'm containing it. For now. OH MY GOD! LET'S GO TO OLLIVANDERS FIRST!"

Dylan's parents shared a look and smiled. "Go wherever you want. Just call us when you want to eat. We'll eat at The Three Broomsticks." Her Dad said.

"YUS!" Both girls screamed, running towards the line in front of Ollivanders.

After a few moments of people in robes instructing everyone to move towards the front, the door closed, and an actor climbed down a ladder much like the one in the movie.

"Welcome to Ollivanders." The man said, placing his feet on the ground. "Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C." He continued, standing by the desk now.

There was a loud noise, almost like a roar, and the actor looked around at the audience. "There is a very powerful magic in this room." He said, locking eyes with Dylan. "I believe it's you." He said. "Please, step forward. Everyone else, take two steps back from the desk, thank you."

Jude nudged her forward and she walked toward the desk, glancing around the shop. "What is your name?" He asked. "Dylan." She said, smiling brightly. "Dylan, when is your birthday?" He asked. "Halloween." Dylan replied.

"October thirty-first, eh? Well, Dylan as you must know, every wand has a core, of a very powerful magical substance. We use only the finest ingredients." He said, plucking a wand out of the shelf behind him.

"Uni-" Dylan cut him off. "Unicorn Hair, Phoenix Feather, and Dragon Heartstring." She said, receiving many strange looks from the audience. "Uh, continue, please." She muttered, glancing down at her shoes.

She blinked, and when she looked back up, the audience was gone, and the man talking to her had changed. "How about this, Ash, 11 and 1/3 inches, Dragon Heartstring core." He said, handing her a wand.

Dylan glanced at it, and asked "Where did the audience go? And the other guy that was talking to me?" Panic laced her voice, as well as a British Accent, and she spun around, looking for Jude.

"What audience, Ms. Hamilton? You've been the only one in the shop this whole time." The man said, looking at her oddly.

"No, my cousin, Jude was there. She was there a minute ago." Dylan said, confused.

"Your cousin Jude left, remember? She said she would meet you at Flourish and Blotts and would buy you two schoolbooks for Hogwarts. Are you feeling alright, Ms. Hamilton?" He asked.

"Um, yes, I'm fine. Um, you were saying?" Dylan said, thinking. If Jude was at Flourish and Blotts, then she got transported into this too.

After getting her wand, which surprisingly was the first wand Mr. Ollivander [Who looked much younger] picked out, and paying for it, with money she just noticed was in her pocket, along with nearly forgetting her trunk, and her owl, Rose, that somehow got there with her, she walked along to Flourish and Blotts, stopping once to ask a boy wearing Gryffindor robes where it was, because she really didn't want to ask a Slytherin.

"Right down there, next to the Leaky Cauldron." He said, pointing. "By the way, do you go to Salem? Because the robe is confusing me. And the accent. Are you a transfer student?" He asked, motioning to her attire. Which had been switched to a Hogwarts robe, on top of a black pleated skirt, white button up t-shirt with an orange necktie, and a black vest that read Salem Institute of Magic on her left breast. She was only still wearing her combat boots and necklace, a purple heart with Justin engraved in silver, with a star underneath. Curious.

"Yes, actually. I have no idea why I'm speaking with the accent though. I find it impossible not to." She said, smiling at the boy.

"Hmm, you should ask a Professor about that. It's been a while since we had one of those, a transfer student, I mean. I'm Charlus Potter by the way. Hope you get sorted into Gryffindor. I'll be there." He said, smiling and slowly walking away. "I'll see you on the train then, um...?"

"Dylan, Dylan Hamilton." She finished. "Great. I'll see you on the train, Dylan." He flashed her a smile and walked away.

Dylan walked towards Flourish and Blotts in thought. She remembered reading about Charlus Potter on a website. He was one of Harry's ancestors, which meant she hadn't only been brought into the Harry Potter world, she had been brought back in time.

She pushed open the door to Flourish and Blotts, immediately spotting Jude, who was arguing with a Slytherin about something.

"Jude, Jude!" She hissed, pushing her away from the Slytherin. "I'm terribly sorry for my cousin, she has quite an attitude problem." Dylan said, getting in between the two. "Do not!" Jude hissed, annoyed, and pulled back Dylan's head, whispering "That's Tom Fucking Riddle." In her ear.

Dylan made an "O" face, and pushed Jude away even farther. "Well, um. Jude is terribly sorry, and we hope that in the future you don't seek us out and kill us. Ok, bye!" She said, running toward her cousin and pulling her out of the shop. She noticed that Jude had a trunk and owl as well, and was wearing the same thing she was, with only her shoes and necklace.

"What the Fuck! You didn't have to go and curse him out! Now he's probably plotting something in that horcrux-infested mind of his!" Dylan hissed, finding it impossible to stop speaking in her British accent, and she had just noticed that Jude couldn't stop either.

"How was I supposed to know? The bloody wanker pushed me, and called me a mudblood!" Jude hissed back. "Oh, God, Dylan. What is going on? This was a perfect day in Florida, and now we're in the fucking Wizarding World! LITERALLY! And I can't stop talking in this fucking British accent!"

"I have no idea how the fuck we got here, Jude, but apparently we're transfer students." Dylan said, holding out two letters she had just found in the pocket of her robe. "Did you at least get our books?" Dylan asked. Jude thrust a cauldron into Dylan's chest, which was full of textbooks.

"Come on. Let's get to the platform. We'd better get our robes off first. We'll look weird." Dylan said, tugging off her robe.

"We somehow got into the world of our dreams, and you're worried about looking weird?" Jude asked, smirking. Dylan shrugged, pulling her robe back on.

When they finally reached King's Cross, they stood staring at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "You go first." Jude said.

"No way! Let's play punchies." Dylan replied. Jude punched Dylan in the arm, Dylan punched back. The Jude punched her arm again, with more force.

"Fuck!" Dylan hissed. "Fine." Dylan pulled back her trolley, and ran towards the wall, going clean through.

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 1! I have to say, Dylan and Jude are a bit Mary-Sue-ish. They'll probably make a lot of Yo Mama jokes and say things like, "You know what else is harder than rock? MY DICK!" Or something. Dylan and Jude's appearances, and their clothes are on my profile.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Adjusting

**Thank you for subscribing and adding this story to your favorites, bluekat5 and Aura The Artist. Here's the next chapter of Life Is One COMPLICATED Riddle. I have made quite a few changes to the first chapter, so you may want to re-read that.**

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Is One COMPLICATED Riddle - Chapter 2 -<strong>

When Dylan got to the other side of the wall, she couldn't help but stop and stare. It looked just like it did in the movies. She continued to stare, mouth agape, when Jude came through the wall, and had the same reaction.

"Come on, then, we'd better drop off our things now, so we can get a compartment." Jude said, pushing ahead of Dylan.

"Uhuh..." Dylan said, following Jude towards the train.

After dropping off their trunks and their owls, they got onto the train, and began looking for a compartment. Dylan surged ahead, and saw an empty compartment at the end of the car.

"Come on, Jude. I found an empty compartment!" She said, walking a bit faster towards the compartment, because she saw someone point to it as well. A Slytherin.

"Jude!" Dylan hissed, grabbing her cousin's wrist and tugging her into the compartment. Dylan quickly locked the door, and slipped into the seat across from Jude.

She saw the Slytherin glanced into their compartment, sighed, and tell his friends it was taken. As they walked by, Dylan saw Tom Riddle glare at her. Dylan just waved and smiled. He gave her an odd look, then continued with his friends.

"What'd you do that for?" Jude asked her.

"To show that I don't care about what happened at Flourish and Blotts, and that he shouldn't hold a grudge." At Jude's odd look, Dylan continued with "It's called democracy, Jude."

"Whatever. So how do you think we got here?" Jude asked.

Dylan thought for a moment before saying "I have no idea. How did you get here? I looked down at my shoes, blinked, and when I looked back up, you and the audience were gone, and Mr. Ollivander was handing me a wand."

Jude looked at her and said "I was looking at the shelf above your head, blinked, and was plucking a book out of a shelf at Flourish and Blotts and putting it into my cauldron. Turns out that was the last book I needed, and your cauldron was already full."

"Curious." Dylan said, and they each sat in the compartment for a while. "By the way, I wanted to ask, are my eyes still purple?" Dylan asked, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

Jude laughed. "Yes, your eyes are still purple, you were born with it, it's not gonna change." She said. "Is my right eye still blue and my left still brown?" Jude asked in an exaggerated low voice, making the same face as Dylan.

Dylan laughed. "Yup."

After a while, the door slid open, and Charlus was there, smiling. "Hey Dylan, every compartment is full. Mind if Sep and I sit here?" He asked.

"No, not at all. This is my cousin, Jude, by the way." She said, smiling.

Jude smiled. "Jude Manchester at your service." She said, holding out her hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you, Jude. I'm Charlus Potter." He shook Jude's hand, smiling. "This is Septimus Weasley by the way." Charlus continued, motioning towards the boy he addressed as "Sep".

"It's nice to meet you ladies." Septimus said, holding out a hand towards Dylan. "It's nice to meet you too, Septimus. I'm Dylan Hamilton." She replied, shaking Septimus' hand.

"Yeh, Charlus told me all about you." He said, moving his hand toward Jude. "You both have very interesting eyes. Beautiful, none the less." He said after shaking hands with a blushing Jude.

"Thanks, Septimus, that's very sweet." Jude said, smiling.

"No problem, and you can call me Sep." He said, leaning back against the seat.

"So, are you two on the Quiddich Team?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. I'm seeker, and Sep here is keeper." Charlus said.

Jude and Dylan shared a look. "Really? We love Quiddich. Do you think you two could teach us how to fly?" Dylan asked enthusiastically.

"Sure! Maybe you two can even make the team. I'm sure the _captain_ will let you two in." Sep said, nudging Charlus.

"Charlus? You're the Gryffindor captain?" Dylan asked, smiling.

"Yes, actually. The last captain, Avis Wood, just graduated. So I'm the new captain." He said, grinning proudly.

"Wicked." Jude and Dylan said at the same time.

"You two seem too close to be cousins, are you sure you're not sisters?" Charlus asked.

"We're sure. Our Mums are sisters. So we've always been close." Jude said, smiling.

After a little while of talking the trolley came along, and Dylan immediately searched in her robe pocket for her money. She opened up her money pouch, and went out into the hall.

"Four Chocolate Frogs and one box of Bertie Bott's, please." She told the woman, smiling.

"Here you go, miss. 5 sickles." The woman said, handing her the candy, which she tossed onto the seats.

Dylan handed her the money, and when she looked back up, she saw the face of Tom Riddle, who flashed her a smile. She raised an eyebrow, and got into her compartment, where the others were happily chomping down on a chocolate frog each.

"It seems you understood why I got four, then." She said, plopping down next to Charlus and grabbing the last chocolate frog.

"It wasn't that hard to guess though." Septimus said, smiling. Dylan just shrugged.

After a little while, the train arrived at Hogwarts, and a girl slid open their compartment door.

"Dylan Hamilton and Jude Manchester are to follow me to the boats with the first years." She said.

"Uhh. Okay then." Jude mumbled, standing up with Dylan.

"We'll see you later, ladies." Charlus said.

Before Dylan could get out the door, however, Charlus grabbed her hand. Dylan looked back at him. "If you get into Gryffindor, I'll be saving you a seat." He said, proceeding to kiss her hand.

Dylan smiled. "Sure."

She left the compartment, and saw Jude and the girl "Ooooh"-ing at her. Dylan shrugged, and followed them as they began to walk.

"I'm Minerva McGonogall, by the way. Prefect and Head Girl. I'm in your year, and I believe we'll have the same dorm room, if you two get into Gryffindor. So if you need anything, just ask me." The girl said, smiling.

"Ok, thanks. And it's nice to meet you, Minerva." Jude said.

When they got to the boats, they met Ogg, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds before Hagrid.

"Ah, you must be Dylan an' Jude. You'll be gettin' into yer boa' first. Won' be no one else wit' you. An' when you get ter shore, a Perfesser 'll be waitin' fer ya. They'll tell you wha' ta do." He said, taking them to their boat.

Dylan got in first, followed by Jude, and when they were all settled, the boat began to move.

"Thanks, Ogg!" Dylan yelled as they set off. Ogg just waved back.

"Oh, my God, Dylan! It's actually happening! We're going to Hogwarts!" Jude said excitedly.

"I know! We have to tell the Sorting Hat to put us in Gryffindor, alright. Or anything but Slytherin." Dylan replied.

"Yeah, I don't want to be in Slytherin. I wonder where I would get put if I just said anything but Slytherin." Jude wondered.

"You'll probably get into Ravenclaw. But remember, keep your eyes on the prize, Gryffindor." Dylan said as the reached the shore.

As they got out of the boat, they saw a man with a long, white beard approach them. They already knew who he was though.

"Hello, you two must be our new transfer students from The Salem Institute of Magic. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. Follow me." He said.

"Sir," Dylan said. "I believe someone's put a charm on us, you see, Jude and I can't stop speaking in English Accents."

"Ah, a very common thing that happens to foreign wizards. It's just a magical interference." He said, then waved his wand.

Jude was the first to speak. "Testing, one, two, three. Oh, thank God."

Dylan came after. "Testing, one, two, three. YES! That voice was getting annoying." She muttered. Then, she quickly added, "Not that English Accents are annoying, though!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No need to worry, many American wizards I have met say the same thing."

After a moment of walking in silence, they reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"You two will be sorted before the first years. Headmaster Dippet will announce you. When you hear Headmaster Dippet, cast your entrance spell, and when the doors open, walk down the hall and stop before the steps. I'll be at the staff table." He said, and left them.

"What the fuck? Entrance spell?" Dylan questioned. Right after she said that, it was as if they knew what they were doing, both girls heard the word 'we' and cast a spell behind them, which made orange sparks appear, forming two medieval dragons. They spun back around, the doors opened. "We would like to introduce to you our new transfer students from the Salem Institute of Magic, Dylan Hamilton and Jude Manchester."

Their legs began to move on their own, walking briskly in pace with each other towards the staff table. The spark dragons followed them, breathing out sparks onto the students like fire. When they reached the steps, they stopped, and the two dragons exploded into millions of orange sparks. They spun around, did a curtsy as the students applauded, and spun back around, facing the stool on which the Sorting Hat sat. **(A/N: RHYME! Lol. :3)**

"Now, you will each be sorted into your houses. Miss Hamilton, please sit down, and I will place the sorting hat on your head." Professor Dumbledore said, picking up the Sorting Hat.

Dylan obliged, walking up the steps and sitting on the stool. Professor Dumbledore set the hat on her head, and she heard a loud voice in her mind.

_"Well, then. A transfer student, eh? You have quite the good mind, good for Ravenclaw."_

_**"Just put me in Gryffindor."**_

_"Gryffindor? Well, you are very brave, you take pride in your accomplishments, an excellent fit for Gryffindor._

**_"Exactly, sound it out Gri-fin-door"_**

_"__Very kind as well, and humble, you would go well in Hufflepuff."_

**_"No, I think you should get on with it and put me in Gryffindor."_**

_"Yet you still have an urge to be better than others, fitting for a Slytherin. Difficult, very difficult."_

_"**Fuck no! Dammit, hat! Put me in Gryffindor!"**_

_"Gryffindor, eh? It seems like the right fit. Well, if you're sure... better be..." _"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryfindor table burst into cheers, and Charlus patted the spot next to him. Dumbledore took the hat off Dylan's head, and she passed by Jude.

"Remember what I told you." She whispered to Jude.

Jude nodded. "Gryffindor all the way." She replied.

Dylan walked over to Charlus who was across from Sep, and was facing the Slytherin table. She sat down next to Charlus, and across from an empty seat what she knew was meant for Jude. Dylan looked up at Jude, who was being sorted. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the hat finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Oh, thank GOD." Dylan said, clapping loudly as Jude quickly went over to the seat next to Septimus.

She sat down, grinning widely ans hi-fived Dylan.

"Were you two aiming for Gryffindor the whole time?" Sep asked.

They nodded. "We know all about how prissy Slytherin is, and we're half bloods, so we didn't want to deal with all that. It actually makes no sense, because in America, no one cares about blood purity. There's half bloods, muggleborns, and purebloods all over the place, mixed together and no one cares." Dylan said, wondering how she knew that, and how she knew they were half bloods.

"But isn't there segregation in America?" Charlus asked.

"Those laws are for muggles, but even so, that doesn't make it right. They only have them in southern states on the east coast. Like Florida, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, and South Carolina. Honestly, the wizarding community in America is much different than the one here in England. We don't hate muggles, and we try to help keep the peace between them when things get too violent. We can't interfere much, though, because many wizards and witches have been hung in Salem because they got caught doing a simple spell. Muggles have been hung as well, for cooking in a cauldron." Jude continued, confused at why she knew this as well.

"That's why our moms sent us here. They didn't want us to get hurt for going to the institute. In fact, many students have been taken out of school and sent to Brazil, Durmstrang, Mahoutokoro, Dramatic Arts, and Beauxbatons. There'll probably be more students coming here as well." Dylan said, even more confused with how she knew all this.

"They're just scared, but most magical people live in small, hidden communities, and still send their kids to the institute. Of course, there's no harm, since the school is hidden, but parents are being paranoid, coming up with crazy reasons to get their kids away." Jude muttered, sighing.

"Well, that's... not... good." Sep said.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's get back to the sorting." Dylan said.

After all the first years were sorted, and everyone ate, they went up to their dorms.

"Dylan, Jude!" They heard a voice say once they were in the common room.

They turned their heads simultaneously, to see Minerva walking towards them.

"What's up, Minerva?" Dylan asked, smiling.

"Here are your timetables." She said, handing them both sheets of parchment.

"Thanks, Min." Jude said, studying her timetable.

"What?" Minerva asked, tilting her head.

"It's a nickname, so we don't have to say Minerva all the time. Like how we just call Septimus, Sep." She continued.

"Oh, alright then." Min said, sitting next to Dylan on the couch. "Lets see what classes we have together."

"Hmm, well, Dylan and I both have Transfiguration third period, DADA fourth, and Care of Magical Creatures sixth." Jude said.

"How many Newts are you two taking?" Min asked.

"I'm taking six." Dylan stated, again not knowing how she knew.

"I'm taking five. What about you, Min?" Jude asked, and when she was done, Dylan and her shared a 'wtf' look.

"I'm taking five as well. Wow, Dylan, you sure are taking a lot. What are you taking, exactly?" Min asked.

"Potions, DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Herbology." Dylan said, deciding to go with the flow of unknown answers.

"Those are some of the hardest courses! What are you planning to become?" Min asked, gasping.

"An Auror. If that doesn't work out, I want to be a muggle musician." Dylan said.

"Wow, a female auror. Not many of those." Min said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Dylan muttered.

"And really, a muggle musician? What instruments do you play?" Min continued.

"Guitar, drums, piano, and the flute." She said.

"Wow, impressive. What would you like to be, Jude?" Min asked.

"I want to be a healer. Before I knew about magic, I wanted to be a muggle nurse, so I suppose that's where the aspiration comes from." Jude said, and it was the truth.

"You two have very good plans for the future." Min said. "They're very inspirational."

"Inspirational? How so?" Jude asked.

"Because your plans are so... amazing. I'm just going to return to Hogwarts as a Transfiguration professor." Min said, smugly.

Jude and Dylan both smiled. "And you'll be amazing at it! I'm sure you'll have some interesting students as well." Dylan said. Jude nudged her, causing Dylan to look back and see a 'ya screwed up' look.

But Minerva didn't seem to catch the last part. "Really? Do you really think I'll be a good Transfiguration professor?" Min asked, disbelief in her voice.

"The best." Jude and Dylan said, at the same time.

"Well, then." Min stood up, and made a heroic pose. "I'll be the best Transfiguration professor I can be!" She said, chuckling lightly. Then she pulled Dylan and Jude up. "We should get to bed. You need to be up by six if you want to get a shower."

"Ehh. I hate waking up early." Jude muttered.

Min smiled. "You get used to it, and I've been meaning to ask you, Dylan, who's Justin?" She asked, pointing at the Justin Bieber necklace around Dylan's neck.

"Um, uh-" Dylan said, flustered.

"Her _boyfriend_ back at the institute." Jude said, helping out her blushing cousin.

"Really? You're taking six Newts, and you have a boyfriend? That's a lot of work." Min said.

"Not really. Usually we would just study and do homework together. He's just like me." Dylan said, trying to fill in.

"Ahh, good idea. Do you have a boyfriend, Jude?" Min asked as they walked up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Stiles!" Dylan yelled.

"What?" Min asked.

"Stiles Stilinski." Dylan said, using Jude's favorite "Teen Wolf" character.

Jude looked at her, and gave her a look that said 'nice choice.'

"Wow, well you guys must be quite busy." Min said as they walked into a dorm room.

The other girls were all awake, and waved as they passed by. Jude and Dylan smiled back.

"Your beds are over here, next to mine. Your trunk was already brought up, and your owl is in the pens." Min continued.

"Alright. Thanks, Min." Jude said.

They all changed to their pajamas and went to sleep. Jude and Dylan were the only two wearing pants. Curious.

The next morning, Jude woke up to Min's face, because she was shaking her.

"Ugh. I hate mornings." Jude groaned.

Dylan, on the other hand, had gotten up at six o'clock sharp, because she could program her body to wake up at a certain time. **(A/N I can do that, too. It's weird.) **

"Come on, Jude! I already took a shower. Dylan and I were nice, and woke you up at six thirty. Breakfast is at seven." Min said.

"Meh, fine. I wanna eat." Jude muttered, getting out of bed.

While Jude showered, Dylan was getting ready for her first day. She, of course, wanted to make a good impression on Professor Slughorn, to get into the Slug Club, since she had double potions first thing in the morning.

Dylan opened her trunk, and found everything she needed. She pulled on her grey skirt, which, Thank God, came up to around four inches above her knee. Then, she tugged on black stockings that had roses on them, and pulled on her combat boots. She then buttoned up her shirt and tied her tie. Next, she pulled on her robe. Since it was early September, it was still hot, so she could just roll up her sleeves for Care of Magical Creatures. She fixed her hair in it's usual retro curl on the left side, and got out her makeup. **(A/N I had trouble explaining the retro curl thing, so just go to my profile. Dylan and Jude's appearances are there.)**

Then, she put on black eyeliner and light pink lipstick. Dylan didn't need mascara, because her lashes were already long and curled naturally. Next, she spayed on "Someday" perfume by Justin Bieber, of course. She sat on her bed and waited for Jude to get out of the shower so they could eat. She spoke with Min for a bit, and finally, Jude got out of the bathroom, all changed and ready to go.

Jude had her uniform styled just like Dylan's, with polka dot black stockings, and black converses.

"Well, you two look very American." Min said, smiling.

"I guess so." Jude said, shrugging.

They went down to the Great Hall, and sat down where they did the other night, across from Sep and Charlus, with Min between next to Dylan.

"So, did you two get your timetables?" Charlus asked, smiling.

"Yeah, Min game them you us last night." Jude said, pointing over to Min.

"Great. What do you have, Dylan?" He continued.

"Double Potions, Transfiguration, DADA, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures." Dylan said.

"So we have Potions, DADA, and Care of Magical Creatures together." He said.

"Hey, Dylan. Don't look now, but Tom Riddle is staring at you." Min interjected.

"Who?" Dylan asked, pretending not to know.

"The man with girls kissing the ground he walks on. He has to be the most handsome in our year." Min informed.

"Really? Oh, too bad I have a boyfriend, then." Dylan said, stirring her tea absentmindedly.

"You have a boyfriend?" Charlus asked.

"Yeah. Back in Salem, but things aren't working out. My mom wants to have me here until seventh year." She said, sighing. This was why she had Drama through middle school and three years of High school.

"Well, that's too bad, then." Charlus said, but he didn't sound very sympathetic.

"Yeah. I was thinking of writing him a letter today, actually." She continued.

"Yeah, by the way, we have a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, right?" Charlus asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sep said.

"OK great. I want to get some sugar quills from Honeydukes." He continued.

That's right! Now she was able to experience things she could never have in her world! Like Butterbeer and blood lollipops!

"I need to get some quills. Lots and lots of quills." Dylan said.

"Why so many?" Charlus asked.

"I'm taking six newts." She continued.

"That's a lot of work!" Sep exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, she want's to be an Auror." Jude said.

"Interesting choice." Charlus said.

"I'm done! I want to get to class early." Dylan said.

"Why in the world world would you want to do that?" Sep asked.

"She's a bit of an over achiever." Jude whispered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Dylan said, jokingly. Then, she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you guys later."

Then she remembered. She had no idea where the potions classroom was.

"Hey, guys? Where's the potions classroom?" She asked.

Min laughed. "In the dungeons. Take the staircase down on your right and make a left. It's the first one, with the gold and black lettering above it."

"Alright, thanks. _Now _i'll see you later." She said, walking towards the doors.

As she walked, she thought for a moment. If this was sixth year, Tom knew Legilimensy. That was not good. Then, she suddenly realized, somehow, she knew Occlumency, and automatically blocked off her mind. And, since this was sixth year, the Chamber had not yet been opened.


	3. Chapter 3 Class!

**Welcome to chapter three of "Life Is One COMPLICATED Riddle!" Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for the long wait. School is overwhelming. High School applications and such. I'm probably gonna continue writing this story, because I know exactly where it's going. Review and stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer Applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Is One COMPLICATED Riddle - Chapter 3 -<strong>

Dylan followed the path that Min had told her about, and found the Potions classroom, looking exactly like in the movies. She walked up and sat at a table, and pulled out her textbook, skimming through until she found what she was looking for. Draught of Living Death.

Then, she pulled out a quill and revised the instructions, circling "_Cut one sopophourus bean, and add juice to cauldron." _and wrote the alternative, "_Crush with flat side of silver dagger, releases juice better." _She then wrote "_Add a clockwise stir every seventh counterclockwise stir." _next to the book's instruction.

After a while, she heard someone come in. She looked up, and saw Tom walk in, flash her a curious look, and walk to his table before Dylan could respond. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, the only sound being the light scratching of Dylan's quill against the paper of her book, she glanced up, instantly meeting Tom's eyes from across the room. She raised her eyebrow, and went back to revising her book.

Soon, students started piling in, and Charlus, thankfully, took the spot that blocked her from Riddle's view.

"So, how was cozy time with Riddle?" He asked, smirking.

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Cozy time? We stayed at different tables and I revised my book." She said, closing the textbook on her desk.

"What was he doing?" Charlus asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Happy?" She replied.

"Okay, no need to get snappy." He said, pulling out his book.

Dylan sighed. "Sorry, alright? I just very much dislike him."

Charlus looked back up. "Really? Why?" He asked.

"Called Jude a mudblood the other day at Flourish and Blotts." She muttered.

"But aren't you two half bloods?" He asked.

"Yes. He's so judgy." She hissed, glaring at Riddle's head over Charlus' shoulder.

"Judgy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's not a-"

"Yes, I know it's not a word." She whispered as Slughorn walked into the room.

"Good morning, sixth years!" The man said, walking to the front of the room.

The class replied with a groggy, "Good morning Professor Slughorn..."

"Today, I will be showing you a few potions I have whipped up for you to view. These are each potions that you will be able to brew once you have taken your N.E.W.T.s." He said pulling the lids off of four cauldrons sitting at the front of the room. Dylan then immediately realized where this was going.

"Does anyone know what this is?" He asked, motioning to a clear potion.

Dylan, deciding to be a Hermione, raised her hand immediately.

"Ah, yes, our transfer student! Go ahead, Miss Hamilton." He said.

"Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." She said, sitting a bit straighter and ladylike in her seat. Thank God she knew these lines by heart.

"Very good, Miss Hamilton! Now, can anyone tell me what this is?" He continued, moving behind a cauldron boiling a gross looking, mudlike substance.

Dylan's hand flew up once more. "Polyjuice potion, sir." She stated, glancing over to the Slytherin table, where Riddle was staring at her like she had just stolen his spotlight in the school play.

"Brilliant! Now this one, here... yes, my dear?" Asked Slughorn, seeming highly impressed as Dylan's hand shot up once more.

"Amortentia. The most powerful love potion in the world. The steam rising in characteristic spirals is supposed to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts us. For example, I smell oil paint, my favorite perfume, and..." She blinked, her brows furrowing. "I'm not sure."

Slughorn ignored her last remark, and grinned widely. "Amazing! You're quite the sharp one, my dear."

Then, he moved over to the last cauldron, where a golden liquid sloshed around happily. "Now, I hope you know what this is, Miss Hamilton." He said.

Dylan grinned. "Felix Felicis, otherwise known as Liquid Luck. It gives you incredible luck, and all your endeavors succeed, until it wears off."

Slughorn grinned. "I believe that answering every question correct calls for twenty points to Gryffindor!" He said, and the Gryffindor table glanced at her, grinning, and Charlus gave her a hi-five.

"Now, that," He pointed to a small vile of Felix Felicis on a stand, "Is what you will be competing for today. Whoever can make the best Draught of Living Death will earn a vile of liquid luck. You will find all of your ingredients in front of you. Begin!"

In a millisecond, Dylan was slicing up her valerian roots with speed that only six years of Home-Ec could get you, and had it in her cauldron within another. Then, she glanced down at her book and grabbed a sopophorous bean, crushing it immediately with her knife. She looked around the room at everyone else's potions, seeing no one as far as she was except for Tom, who was rapidly catching up.

Her eyes widened, and she began scooping the bean's juice into her cauldron, and it immediately turned the perfect shade of lilac. Giving her book another glance, she stirred her potion counterclockwise several times, and added a clockwise stir. She continued, staring in awe as her potion quickly approached the clear liquid that the book had described. Then, after about seven clockwise stirs, it was done. Just in time, as well.

"Time is up! Please stop stirring!" Professor Slughorn announced, walking around the room in silence, only saying "Very well done, Tom!" When he passed the Slytherin table. Dylan anxiously watched as he finished looking at Charlus', which was the color of red vines. When Slughorn's eyes landed on Dylan's his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"Merlins Beard..." He said, giving her potion a stir. "It's... it's perfect! So perfect that I daresay one drop would kill us all!"** (A/N I couldn't help it...) **

"Thank you, sir." She said, smiling.

"You're very welcome, my dear! Well, class, we know who the clear winner is, eh?" Said Slughorn, walking over to the front table and picking up the vial of Felix Felicis. He returned to Dylan and handed it to her. "Use it well!" He said happily, and began clapping.

Of course, only the Gryffindors joined in.

After class was dismissed, she picked her bag up and swung it over her shoulder, but before she could make it to the door with Charlus, Professor Slughorn stopped her.

"Dylan, my dear, could you please come here first?" He asked from his desk.

"Of course, Professor." She said. "I'll meet you at lunch later, Charlus." She said, walking backwards.

"Sure." Charlus said, grinning.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about, Professor?" Dylan asked, sitting at the chair in front of his desk.

"Yes, Miss Hamilton, well, I occasionally have a small get-together with some of the best students in Hogwarts, the Slug Club, and we're having a beginning of year dinner tonight. I was wondering if you would like to attend. Of course, Miss Manchester can attend as well, if she shares the same potions talent as yourself." He said.

YES! She yelled in her head. "Of course, sir. I would be delighted to attend." She said, trying to be as ladylike as possible.

"Excellent, I must remind you, it is a formal dinner. Please dress accordingly. It will be at seven o' clock sharp in my office, right across the hall. Now you may be on your way. I trust you do not know where your next class is?" He said. Dylan responded with a nod. "I have Transfiguration." She said.

"Alright, well, you go the same way you came from the Great Hall, right past it, and walk up the stairs to the revolving staircases. Make sure you take the one to your right, then take the normal staircase up, and turn right." He instructed.

"Thank you Professor Slughorn." She said, standing up and leaving.

The rest of the day went quite smoothly, and when Care of Magical Creatures came, she met up with Jude outside the Potions classroom. When everyone dismissed, she noticed that Jude was taking longer than the others. She shrugged it off, and after about a minute, Jude came out, smiling.

"Hey!" Dylan said as Jude came up next to her.

"Hey, guess what!" Jude replied as they walked up the stairs.

"What? Did Slughorn ask you to go the the Slug Club meeting?" Dylan asked.

Jude nodded.

"Awesomeeeee!" Said Dylan, giving her cousin a hi-five.

After Care of Magical Creatures, which was rather boring, they walked back to their common room. After getting into their dorm, as if on cue, both cousins collapsed face-first onto their beds. Dylan was the first to submerge from the sea of blankets.

"Hey, Jude?"

"What?" Jude asked, sitting up as well.

Dylan glanced around and jumped onto her cousin's bed, nearly landing on Jude's leg.

"Eep! What?" Jude hissed.

"Since this is sixth year, and Voldy was sixteen when he opened the chamber, wouldn't that mean he has yet to find it?" Dylan whispered.

Jude's eyes widened. "You're right. We should check it out. You know how to say open in parseltongue, right?" She asked.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Yes, I can say open in parseltongue. But how can we be sure that it will work?"

Jude smirked. "We can always check. Since the invisibility cloak was passed down through the Potters..."

Dylan's eyes widened. "Charlus! Do you think he has it?" She exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"Possibly." Jude said. "Let's get ready for the Slug Club meeting, and ask Charlus if he's in the Common Room when we leave."

Dylan nodded, and they went off to their trunks, finding their opposite outfits from their aunt's baby shower. Jude's outfit was black and silver, Dylan's was white and gold.

"Wanna have a dress rush?" Dylan asked, slipping the white fabric of her dress between her fingers.

Jude nodded, grinning. "Three, two, one, GO!" She yelled, and both girls rushed to change and put on makeup. **(Appearances/Makeup/Clothing on my profile.)**

After about roughly five and a half minutes, Jude was done. About a second later, Dylan was done.

"Fuck." Dylan hissed. "Well. We look good." She continued, grinning.

"I don't understand how you change your mood so easily." Jude muttered, blinking.

Dylan shrugged, and slipped her wand into her purse.

"You're bringing your wand?" Jude asked.

"Of course! Little Voldemort is gonna be there." Dylan muttered.

"Fine, I'll bring mine too." Jude said, slipping hers into her clutch as well.

"Well, let us leave, my dear cousin." Dylan said, motioning for her cousin to hook her arm with hers.

Jude intertwined their arms, ad grinned. "Indeed. We are off!"

They walked down to the common room, seeing Charlus talking to his friends.

"YO, POTTER!" Jude boomed, causing Dylan to swat her.

Charlus looked up, seeming a bit startled, but walked over to them anyway.

"What's up, Jude, Dylan?" He asked.

Jude cleared her throat and scratched her nose, a sign for Dylan to continue what she says.

"We were wondering-" Jude started.

"If you happened to have-" Dylan continued.

"An invisibility cloak on you." They both said in unison.

Charlus blinked. "Yes. But how did you know?"

"No time to-" Dylan started.

"Answer that-" Jude continued.

"Right now." Dylan finished.

"Just let us borrow it." They both said.

Charlus sighed, pulling said cloak out of his bag, which was at his shoulder, and handed it to Dylan. "There. That should fit in your purse." He muttered.

Dylan grinned and stuffed it into her purse. "Thank you, Charlus!" She exclaimed, hugging the boy.

When she pulled away, she could see his face tinted a slight pink.

"Erm- you're welcome." He managed to get out.

Dylan smiled. "Alright, see you later!" She said, tugging Jude toward the portrait hole.

As the cousins walked down the revolving staircases, Dylan stopped. Jude turned towards her cousin.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you know occlumency?" Dylan asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." Jude muttered. "Why?" She asked.

"Because little Voldy can find out about us. I found out I know ligillimens and occlumens this morning. Lemme try it on you." She said.

"Fine." Jude muttered.

"Okay, just, try to block it." Dylan said, looking into Jude's eyes and penetrating her mind, only to see nothing.

"BOO YA! You know occlumency. Let us continue." Dylan exclaimed, walking ahead of Jude. "Oh, and remember. If little Voldy tries ligilimens on you, block it. Or just don't look at him. Oh, and be in polite mode, and unison mode. Remember to act with the times too." She said as they continued down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Yup" Jude said, popping the p.

When they got down to the dungeons, they knocked on the door of Professor Slughorns office, and after a moment, someone opened the door.

Tom Riddle.

He stared at Dylan for a moment, and Dylan had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from cracking.

"Tom, m'boy. Who it it?" She heard Slughorn ask.

"It's our new students, sir. Dylan and Jude." Riddle said, still staring intensely into Dylan's eyes.

Dylan gave him a challenging look, and he frowned. Tom fully opened the door, allowing the two inside.

"Thank you." Dylan and Jude said politely in unison, both girls giving Riddle a small curtsey.

"Good evening, Professor." They said, smiling.

"Good evening to you both as well. Come, come! Sit!" Slughorn said, grinning proudly and gesturing to the two open seats in front of him.

They sat down, and annoyingly, Riddle was in the seat right next to Dylan.

After a moment of awkward silence, another knock came from the door, and Riddle went to open it.

Once he opened it, a group of students came in, three Slytherins, two boys and one girl, four Ravenclaws, two girls, two boys, and two Hufflepuffs, one girl, one boy. For the Gryffindors, there was Min, and some other guy they hadn't met yet. They were all dressed up in dresses and suits, since it was the first meeting of the year.

"Alright, well, I think that would be all of us!" Professor Slughorn said, clasping his hands together.

Minerva went for the unoccupied seat next to Jude, seeing as the seat next to Dylan was occupied by Riddle. The other Gryffindor sat down next to Minerva, which was probably the seat farthest away from the Slytherins as possible.

Dylan glanced up at Riddle, who was staring at her intently. Immediately, she turned her head towards Jude, and poked her for something to do while not looking at Riddle, and drowning out Slughorn's voice going on about the wonderful use of Unicorn hair in potions.

"Will you stop poking me?" Jude whispered.

Dylan frowned. "I'm bored." She whispered back.

"Then listen to the conversation." Jude hissed.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Fine, mom."

Dylan turned back to the table to see a glass of butterbeer there. In fact, everyone had butterbeer, including Jude, whose glass was already half empty. Her eyes widened at the sight of the magical drink, and she stared at it for a moment, before picking it up and taking a sip, grinning as she put it down.

For the rest of the meeting, nothing interesting happened, especially nothing about Horcruxes. Though, Dylan knew that the topic would come up eventually, and she realized, _What if I can stop that from happening?_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that concludes this chapter! It took a while, because I got a bit of writers block in the middle of writing it.<strong>


End file.
